Search for Happiness
by Airwalk55
Summary: Kagome hears Inuyasha telling Kikyou loves her and only her. Kagome runs away. Owari.
1. Pained Parting, A Miko's Sorrow edited

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha-tachi belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is my seventh fanfic for Inu. The lyrics in this fic are NOT mine. Pweese don't sue. Italics, although I don't know if they actually appear, mean a characters thoughts. Parentheses are my thoughts. Please read, review, and then read my other fics! Pleeeeeeeese! "Halloween Joy" seems to have had the best results from my fanfics. To my reviewers: Gomen-naisi for not answering your reviews, but I'm still trying to figure out how. The beginning is a series of flashbacks followed by Kagome's singing as well as her memories/thoughts. On with the story.   
  
Due to the demand of my reviewers, this story has been edited. The story is the same, but with the author notes at the end. The A/N's are numbered and relocated at the end. EMAIL OR REVIEW IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS.  
  
Search for Happiness  
  
Chapter 1: Pained Parting, A Miko's Sorrow  
  
She stood on the top of the hill. Her raven hair fluttered in the breeze. Tears spilled off her cheeks and onto the dewy grass. Her eyes held sorrow from her heart and soul. Her words carried pain beyond belief.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Kikyou, I'm the only one that can protect you from Naraku. I haven't stopped thinking about you for a moment." They embraced and kissed. He was oblivious to the other girl calling to him from her position tied to a tree.  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Kikyou, I promise I'll never leave your side. I'll protect you forever." Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddenly and raced off, whispering one single word. "Kikyou."  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled with fury when Naraku kidnapped Kikyou.  
  
Flashback.  
  
The group was rapidly moving toward the news of a jewel shard. Inuyasha stopped abruptly. "Get off, Kagome." He sped off towards…Kikyou.  
  
Flashback.  
  
At the well, Kagome was about to leave. "Get back here wench! What's so important about those test thingies! Finding jewel shards is more important! You're the only one who can sense them! Kikyou wouldn't have kept running off."  
  
Flashback.  
  
"If it was Kikyou, she would have hit the target. You're just a weak, useless, pathetic human."  
  
Flashback.  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kikyou and said, "Aishiteru, Kikyou. I always did. I always will. I love only you." Kagome stood frozen in the back. Tears poured down her face. She retreated slowly. Running from the clearing, she stumbled and fell. Getting up again, she tore through the woods, heedless of the low-hanging branches that scratched her face. Heedless of the sharp objects underfoot. She ran without really seeing. Her only thought was of Inuyasha and Kikyou. Inuyasha telling Kikyou that he loved only her. Golden eyes gazing tenderly into dead brown eyes, totally unaware. Past the well. Past the great Goshinboku tree. A trail of tears. At last, she reached the zenith of the hill. Looking out at the expanse of forest, she wept.  
  
End Flashbacks.  
  
He would never love her. He didn't know her. His heart was taken by Kikyou. And hers was left in the dust. Broken. Shattered. Bleeding.  
  
'He never stops thinking of her. He'll never forget her. He'll go after her no matter what. She won't run off. She's strong. She's skillful. She's not pathetic. He loved her. He loves her. He'll always love her. He'll only love her.'  
  
Her mind recalled all the times that he called her names and shouted that the only thing that was important was the jewel. But that wasn't the only thing that was important to him, was it? Kikyou. She was more important. When she was in the area, all thoughts of jewel shards and everything else were discarded from his mind.  
  
'I am lost. I am alone. My spirit is dead. Feel the wind. I do not feel. See the painted colors of the setting sun. I do not see. Smell the scent of the forest pine and the earthy soil. I cannot smell. Hear the crackling of a fire, the chirping of the birds, the gurgling of a stream, the rustling of the leaves. I cannot hear. All is dead to me.'  
  
She fell to her knees. She cried out, "Why?! Why do I hurt so much inside?" After a moment, she whispered into the wind, "Because I love him." Pain welled and spilled over. Her song began as a mere whisper but grew as her sorrow grew.  
  
(Lyrics of My Immortal by Evanescence, which, by the way, I do not own, though I wish I did.)  
  
"I'm so tired of being here"   
  
Flashback.  
  
"Inuyasha! Please! I have to go back! I miss my family! I'm skipping so much school that I'll fail! I'll be gone for only a day or two!"  
  
"Feh! Searching for Shikon shards is more important! You can't go!"  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase"  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Can I stay with you Inuyasha? I know you love Kikyou, but I just want to stay by your side. I just want to help you. I love you." Inuyasha stood, not answering.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears"  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you crying? Don't. We're all right. Everyone's all right. We all survived." Kagome walked toward him.   
  
"Oi wench! Who said I'm crying. Even if I was, I wouldn't cry for some weak human!"  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me"  
  
Flashback. (1)  
  
"You don't have to force yourself to stay by me." Inuyasha said to Kagome who just sat staring at him with an expression of utmost sorrow. "What's your problem! Ya'know, I wish you'd all just stop pussyfooting around me." Inuyasha groused and then shouted, "Because I don't have a problem with what I did!"  
  
Kagome looked at him solemnly and said, "Don't kid yourself." A slight breeze ruffled his silver, white locks. Kagome thought, it must be so hard on him. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he feels Kagome's hands on each shoulder and her head resting on his left shoulder as she knelt beside/behind him. She says quietly with feeling, "Oh Inuyasha, I know how you feel."  
  
End Flashback. (2)  
  
'I guess all of the time we spent together meant nothing to him. I'm just a shard detector.'  
  
Kagome's pain increased with each expressive word of the song. Her pain rang sharply in each note as the wind carried these agonizing notes on its trek to the ears of many. A miko's pain as her heart shatters is not something you want to experience. For when a miko truly loves someone and becomes heartbroken, her pain is amplified and can be heard by even human ears. (Okay, so, that's not really true, but who cares! It's my story, and I'll do what I wanna! ::pout:: This way, Not only Inuyasha will hear.) "These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along"  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kikyou. I always did. I always will. I love only you." These painful words rocketed through her mind, accompanied by the vision of Inuyasha hugging Kikyou.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Shippou and Kirara played under the Goshinboku, both wondering where Inuyasha and Kagome were, but not really worrying, as they thought Kagome would have found Inuyasha by now and was probably out with him somewhere. Kaede mixed herbs in the hut. Miroku sat by Sango, sneaking peeks at her bosom and getting many lumps and earaches. Sango polished her bone boomerang till it gleamed in the sunlight. They had awakened to find Inuyasha gone. Kagome had become worried and gone to search. None had suspected anything to happen.  
  
'I wonder where Kagome is. I've been feeling this presence near, but I can't pinpoint it. It's probably just a figment of my imagination. I hope Kagome's safe.'  
  
'I hope Lady Kagome is with Inuyasha. There seems to be a foreboding presence around.'  
  
Shippou and Kirara heard it first. The breeze carried the voice of a woman. It sounded so grief-stricken. "Miroku, do you hear that?" The little kitsune asked the houshi. 'This voice, it sounds so familiar!'   
  
Miroku and Sango looked up. They didn't hear anything but the wind. They strained their ears, but there was no need. They could soon hear the voice as well, without straining. It was a sweet voice, one that could have driven the great Lord of the Western Lands into a deep, blissful slumber. The dulcet tones that normally would have soothed and been cheerful, were filled with anguish. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. This voice was so familiar, but who was it?  
  
Soon the song penetrated the walls of the hut and drifted to Kaede's ears. She came out. Never before had she heard something so full of sorrow.  
  
"Kaede-sama, what is happening? Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know Sango, child." They sat listening to the sad verses.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippou suddenly shouted. "That's Kagome's voice!" Sango and Miroku looked shocked. When they listened more carefully, they realized as well that it was Kagome.  
  
"If we can hear her, then she must be very close. By how loud it sounds, I would expect her to be right beside me!"  
  
"It's a miko's pain."  
  
"Lady Kaede?"  
  
"When a miko suffers from extreme pain, her pain can be heard from afar. Depending on the power of the miko and the intensity of the pain, her song could be heard from only a few feet from her to miles from her."  
  
"We have to find Kagome! How did this happen! I thought Kagome was with Inuyasha! Did a demon attack her? Is she all alone?" Shippou babbled in panic.  
  
"It'll be all right Shippou. We'll find Kagome. She'll be fine. Come on houshi-sama." Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou raced off to try to track down their friend.  
  
Inuyasha held Kikyou in a tight embrace. The scent of death clouded his nose. "Aishiteru, Kikyou. I always did. I always will. I love only you." Inuyasha said to her.   
  
"What about my reincarnation?"  
  
"I still need her to find the shards to avenge you." 'I love you Kagome, but I love Kikyou too. (You don't love Kikyou, Inuyasha! You're just confused!) I wonder where you are now my Kagome. You'll never love me. At least Kikyou loved me once.'  
  
As they clutched each other, a melody came to their ears. "I'm so tired of being here… These wounds won't seem to heal…This pain is just too real…There's just too much that time can not erase…And I held your hand through all of these years…But you still have all of me…I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…But though you're still with me…I've been alone all along…"  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive ears captured each word. Who was singing? Where was she hiding? How come he didn't sense her presence? 'Kagome! Is that you? You're so sad! Where are you that I can hear your voice so well! Did a demon attack while I was gone?' "I must go, Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha took off toward the village, thinking that a demon had attacked. When he arrived, he found only Kaede.  
  
"Inuyasha! Is Kagome with you?"  
  
"Why would she be with me Kaede-babaa! Where is everyone!?"  
  
"They went to find Kagome. She must be hurt badly. Her miko's pain can be heard for miles on end!" Inuyasha raced off toward the scent of his friends.  
  
Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara while Shippou floated along in his balloon shape. Down below on a hilltop, they suddenly spotted Kagome. She was alone, and she seemed unharmed. They landed next to her.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome. Are you okay?" Sango asked. Her friend sat with tears still pouring down her cheeks. She didn't seem to see any of them or hear them. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to face her friends. Her eyes glowed with a silver, purple/pink light.  
  
Shippou approached his adoptive mother cautiously.  
  
"Kagome? -san?" He started to cry. Finally, at Shippou's trembling voice, Kagome snapped out of her trance-like state.  
  
"Oh Shippou-chan!" Kagome leaned over and embraced the kitsune tightly.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what happened? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Yes I am hurt. Not these miniscule scratches." Her friends looked at her. She was bleeding almost everywhere from where the many branches hit her in her plight from Inuyasha. "My pain is in…my heart. I lost him to her. I am weak. He knows. He thinks this. I know. I am alone." Kagome rambled on. Sango and Miroku kneeled by their friend and wrapped their arms around her, heedless of the blood and tears. Kirara curled up by her feet.  
  
"Kagome. You'll never be alone! We love you. Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kaede, your family, and I. We are your friends, and we'll never leave you. I'll get Inuyasha for what he's done to you."  
  
"Lady Kagome, please come back with us. We need you." Kagome gradually stopped crying as her friends continued to bring her back from the edge. They brought her back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha tore through the woods, listening to the song, when it stopped abruptly. He continued in the direction of Kagome's scent. It led him to an empty hilltop. He could tell that the rest of the group had been there only moments before. He could also smell her tears and blood, but no demon. Turning back, he raced toward the village. Bursting out of the trees, he flung open the door of Kaede's hut. What he saw nearly tore his heart out. Before him, on a bed, was Kagome. Bandages wrapped her battered body. The scent of tears clung to her. Sitting in a protective ring around Kagome were Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou. When he entered, they glared up at him. Sango and Miroku got up, motioning Shippou and Kirara to stay by the sleeping girl. They dragged Inuyasha out of the hut before they exploded on him.  
  
"What did you do to Lady Kagome!"  
  
"Oi! What are you talking about! I've been out all morning with Kik…" Sango understood now. Kagome must have seen Inuyasha and Kikyou together again. Sango raised her boomerang and smacked him on the head. "What was that for!"  
  
"Come on, Miroku. Leave Inuyasha to himself. He should know why Kagome's in the condition she is now. If he doesn't, he'll soon find out when she wakes." They went inside together, leaving Inuyasha to ponder what he'd done wrong.  
  
'That old hag had said something about a miko's pain. There wasn't enough blood scent at the hill to mean that Kagome was in that much pain from injury. So, what pain could have made her be heard for miles around? Those words she was singing. "I'm so tired of being here…" Could that have been Kagome expressing her want to go home? I have been hard on her in the past about going back, but hey! I have a reason. We need to find the shards! "These wounds won't seem to heal…This pain is just too real…There's just too much that time can not erase…And I held your hand through all of these years…But you still have all of me…I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone…But though you're still with me…I've been alone all along…" Could Kagome mean me? She held my hand. I caused her pain. Does she love me? She must have seen me with Kikyou this morning. Even though I am with her, she thinks that she's lost me to Kikyou! Oh Kagome! Do you really love me?'  
  
When Kagome woke, it was already dark. Her friends were sleeping around her. She gave a small smile and crawled over to the taijiya. Quietly, she woke Sango. Sango stirred and opened her eyes. "Sango, I need to talk to you." She instantly had the full attention of the taijiya. "I can't stay here where Inuyasha is anymore. I love him, but he loves another. I know that now. I'm going to go search for shards by myself. Can I train privately with you and Miroku? I'll come back when Inuyasha is out."  
  
"We would be glad to give you lessons Kagome, but do you have to leave?"  
  
"I must Sango. If I stay, I'm only setting myself up for more heartbreak." They devised a plan for Kagome's escape and for her private returns. That night, Sango distracted Inuyasha while Kagome ran off.  
  
That morning, Sango woke Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara and told them why Kagome had left. She told them of their plan.  
  
Inuyasha leapt off the Goshinboku and entered the hut. Kagome was not there! "Oi Miroku! Where's Kagome!"  
  
"She left."  
  
"What do you mean, she left! She can't leave! We still have shards to find! Did she leave the shards here?" Miroku shook his head at the insensitiveness of his friend.  
  
"She took the shards with her. Don't go after her Inuyasha. You'll just make things worse.  
  
"Feh! That wench! She stole our shards and left! How are we supposed to find them now!" Suddenly, Inuyasha found it hard to breath…a mass of red fur was plastered to his head. Before Sango or Miroku could make a move to smack him on the head, Shippou had launched himself at Inuyasha in complete anger. He gnawed on one of Inuyasha's ears while pulling vigorously at the other.  
  
Growling (When has Shippou ever really growled?) through Inuyasha's ear, he snarled, "You unfeeling, heartless, selfish YAROU! (When has Shippou really swore??) The Shikon-no-tama belongs to Okaa-san! And Okaa-san would never steal! You made mommy Kagome go away! I hate you! I HATE YOU! BAKA! YAROU!" (Gomen. My Japanese vocabulary is very small, so chibi kawaii Shippou isn't able to yell much at Inuyasha, although I don't think Shippou usually says 'bad words'.) Everyone looked a bit surprised to hear little Shippou reacting so violently and swearing but was thoroughly astonished when he called Kagome, Okaa-san.  
  
"Oww! Ger off me brat!" Inuyasha's muffled voice called through the fur. His ears hurt from being chewed by Shippou and tugged. Sango and Miroku didn't lend a hand as Inuyasha tried to pry Shippou from his head. Shippou hung on like a leech, releasing his fury at having his adoptive mother taken away from him.  
  
Days passed without a sign from Kagome. Inuyasha had gone through the well to make sure Kagome wasn't there. He returned sullen. As more time passed, Inuyasha grew more irritable and worried.  
  
"Ahhhh! Help!" Villagers cried out as wolves pounced on them from all directions. Blood splattered everywhere. The new leader of the wolf demon tribe had left his pack to feed as he left. Out of the trees, a glowing pink arrow whizzed though the pack of wolves, purifying every wolf in its path. Only a few wolves were left. They raised their noses and howled for their leader. The villagers looked for the one who shot the arrow and were surprised to see a girl with a short green skirt. Her eyes sparkled with hints of silvery pink. As she traveled by herself, she stopped by villages and trained with anyone who was willing. It would be a while before her plan to return to train with Sango and Miroku would be set in motion; she didn't want to waste any time. Each miko she met willingly told all they knew and tried to help her. Her knowledge and skills increased with each village she passed. She learned simple fighting stances and moves from masters of the art, but could not stay long enough to advance further. Every master and miko that she left had asked her profusely if she'd stay. They all could see her potential.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Kagome asked those alive. They gaped at her and then thanked her again and again. Kagome blushed, but then froze. "Everyone! Get into your huts! Help the wounded in! Now! Something's coming really fast!" Everyone scurried into their huts, trusting this queer girl who had saved all their lives. The wolves continued to howl. Kagome strung an arrow and got ready. Whatever it was, it had three shards. A tornado appeared above the treetops and landed in front of Kagome.  
  
The wolves whimpered and howled to their leader, telling of the quick slaughter of their comrades. "Who are you, and why are you killing my wolves?" Kouga looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. This couldn't possibly be the killer his wolves directed him to.   
  
"Your wolves were praying upon a group of defenseless villagers! Children included! Who I am is none of your business, but the name's Kagome."  
  
"Well Kagome, what do you suggest my pack eats then?"  
  
"I don't know! Just don't eat people! Especially defenseless children!" Kagome's eyes seemed to shoot sparks.  
  
"Hmph. I'll get rid of you in one swipe!" Kouga charged at the miko, not knowing what she was. As he sped toward her, she let the arrow fly. It missed because of his speed. Kouga stopped and looked at the tree behind him. It exploded into nothing. Not even dust was left behind. He gaped at the girl. "What are you!"  
  
"I'm a miko. You, I gather, are the leader of this pack of savage wolves."  
  
"You know? You've got a backbone after all. Beauty and bravery. I like that in my women.   
  
A/N: If I don't get at least 10 reviews, I won't update. Don't you want to know how Inuyasha kills K…O.O..Oops. I didn't say anything. If you don't review, you'll never know how Kagome's powers advance or how Inuyasha gets her back. Pleeeeeese Review! 


	2. New Friends edited

A/N: All chapters have been edited. Well, I tried at least. I do not own Inuyasha. The only way for a writer to know how they are doing is for the reader to tell them, so please review.  
  
Chapter 2: New Friends  
  
"Nani?! (What?)"  
  
"You're beautiful. You'd make the perfect mate and lead my pack well." Kouga grinned boyishly at Kagome. He yelled back at his wolves who were advancing toward the village and Kagome, "Stop. Leave my woman's village alone. We'll feast elsewhere." He turned back to a shocked Kagome. "Be seeing you later Kagome." He stressed her name before he and his pack took off before Kagome could react. Slowly, the villagers began to come out. They looked in wonder. This girl had saved the entire village from a gruesome demise.  
  
"Girl. What do we owe you for saving us?" A village hunter asked as he stood before her. (He's too proud to kneel for a girl. He hasn't realized what she is.) Kagome glared at him for calling her girl and walked past him as if he weren't there. The villagers gasped. Although they held trust in their savior and were in awe of her power, it was forbidden to agitate the hunters. Only the Wise One, visiting mikos, or lords were allowed to speak directly to hunters of the village. The hunters were bowed to and respected because they provided all the meat. All the villagers looked down when they spoke to the hunters and never disobeyed them. Kagome ignored the gasps and stares and proceeded toward a group of young children huddled together with fright around a wounded elderly man. (o) As she approached, they shrunk back, revealing a short, gray-haired man. He looked up at her calmly.  
  
"Thank you, young lady, for saving my grandchildren and the village. They are all I have left. You may call me Kazeki. (I didn't know what to name him. I put 'kaze' meaning wind and 'ki' meaning spirit or energy together. 0.o Thanks IcyAsh for informing me that Kazeki means bitch in Korean. So sorry!) May I ask what your name is?"  
  
"Kagome. It's nice to meet you, Kazeki-san. Can I see to your wound?" The elderly man nodded with a smile. He was only expecting her to bandage it up. None of the villagers had actually seen her power. They believed that the light surrounding the arrow was caused by some kind of reflection and that the wolves ran off (They didn't know they were purified) because of the light. They had heard voices when Kouga was there and didn't see the tree get turned to ashes. Kagome looked at the man's arm. There was a big gash where one of the wolves had clawed him, and he had lost a lot of blood. Kagome reached within herself for her power and let a small stream flow from her hand as she bandaged his arm. She didn't want everyone to start bowing to her or anything. This way, although the man was already healed once her power began to flow, he would not know of her power. She looked up from wrapping his arm in the gauze and smiled at him. "It should be okay now."  
  
"Arigato Kagome, my dear. Would you give me the great privilege of having you stay as a guest in my home?"  
  
"Hai Kazeki-san. Arigatougouzaimasu (Thank you very much.). I would love to stay in your house. Will I be intruding though, sir? If so, please, I would rather just find somewhere else to stay."  
  
"Iie, iie. You wouldn't be intruding at all. Please. I insist." The hunter who had called Kagome 'girl' had turned a deep shade of red. He was furious at Kagome for having snubbed him in front of the village and for the old man for not reprimanding her. The old man had also invited another to stay with them, meaning food, shelter, and other things were to be provided. He stormed over to where Kagome and the old man were standing and looked down his nose at them. Then he spoke to Kazeki.  
  
"Old man. You are not to let foreigners into the village without consent. I can obviously see that this girl has no respect." As he said this, Kagome let out an unladylike snort.  
  
"It seems to me that you were never taught manners. A person should be called by their name, not girl or old man. You are the one without respect. Didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" Kagome looked right into the eyes of the hunter, challenging him.  
  
"Girl. You are foreign to our customs. Just because you saved our village doesn't mean you can do anything you want."  
  
"What is you name."  
  
"Mouru. (I made this name up. Sorry if it means something really wrong. I didn't know how to say strong or warrior or something like that.)" He said this stiffly.  
  
"My name is Kagome. Use it." Kagome turned away from Mouru and said to Kazeki, "Kazeki-san, I will gladly stay in your household for the time being. In payment, I offer to do the chores and errands of your household or whatever else you may need." Kagome smiled at the elder.  
  
"There's no need to pay for your time here. You have done enough." Mouru still glared at the girl. "Come Kagome. I'll show you where the hut is." He bowed to Mouru and led his grandkids and Kagome back to the hut. The rest of the villagers bowed as well to Mouru and returned to their homes. Mouru stood there thinking about the strangely dressed girl who had saved the village. She was very strong-willed. He looked around, and his eyes caught the pile of ashes in one direction. Kagome had fried the tree when she had aimed at Kouga. Mouru walked over to the pile of ashes and looked down. There used to be a tree there. Mouru glanced around in confusion and left.  
  
Sango and Miroku spoke quietly with each other beside the fire. Inuyasha had gone hunting for food. "Miroku. Why isn't Kagome back yet? Do you think she's okay by herself?"  
  
"Sango, I'm sure Lady Kagome is fine. She can take care of herself. In due time, she will come back to us to train as she said. Remember? She told you she wanted to train in battling with you and with her powers with me. I'm sure that she has learned much from those she passes. You know Lady Kagome. She's determined to be able to fight on her own. She's probably already trained with those she has encountered on her journey these past weeks. Inuyasha, however, isn't so well off. He runs off to be with Kikyou, but he is not happy. He loves Lady Kagome, but he seems to also love Kikyou."  
  
"How can he love Kikyou? She's not even really alive. Kagome offered everything she had to him and he was too much of a blind baka to realize it. Shippou-chan isn't faring so well either. He misses Kagome a lot."  
  
"Don't worry my dear Sango. Everything will turn out okay." As he said this, his hand crept toward her.  
  
In the woods hunting, Inuyasha heard the loud crack of Sango's boomerang on Miroku's head and her screaming 'hentai'. 'Everything seems normal, but it is not. Kagome isn't here. Miroku and Sango kept me from going after her. Oh Kagome. What have I done to you? Have you left me forever? I miss you. I need you. I'm so sorry.'  
  
In the village, Kazeki readied himself for bed. He unwound the bandages that Kagome had placed on earlier and gasped in surprise. The skin of his arm was smooth. Looking at the underside of the bandage, his eyes widened further. There wasn't a trace of blood on the gauze. The gash was too deep to have healed like that. Even the Wise One's magical herbal medicines took a couple weeks to fully heal a wound. That only meant one thing. She was a miko. Kazeki's breath froze in his lungs. He had addressed a miko without assigning the 'sama' to it. She was very young to have powers to heal. Kazeki looked at his arm again to assure that there wasn't anything there. She had healed him.  
  
The sun rose early that morning. Its' bright beams shone into the windows onto the black-haired miko. Slowly arousing from her sleep, Kagome looked around. She ventured around the hut and found that no one was there. They had all risen early to begin the day's chores. Meanwhile, Kazeki was at the place of the Wise One. Kagome stepped outside and saw little children playing around. They smiled at her when they saw her and she smiled back. Women washed clothes in little basins and older children heaved buckets of water from the well. A few hunters could be seen lounging about, doing nothing. They were easily recognized: People bowed as they passed, their eyes downcast. Children stayed far from them. Tattooed to their forearms were the symbols of their strength-eagle, arrow, spear, bear, snake, etc.  
  
Disregarding their supposed status, Kagome marched up to one. "Why are you just standing there? Everyone else works, why aren't you?"  
  
"None of your business outsider." He said as he looked off in another direction, purposely not looking at Kagome as if she was below him. Kagome's eyes sparked dangerously. Grabbing his chin, she turned his face to look at her. Her eyes were flashing silver pink.  
  
"Look at me when I talk to you. You are not above the rest of the village. Everyone does work around here. We are all equal. Do you understand. True, I don't know your ways, but that is no excuse to be rude." Kagome let go of him. He stared at her, astonished as she walked away. Kagome walked toward a group of children and smiled. She played with them and sang to them when they asked her to.  
  
Suddenly, everyone dropped to their knees in low, respectful bows. Kagome looked around her and followed suit. Before placing her head to the ground between her hands, she saw that even the hunters were bowed slightly. They, however, remained standing. Kagome was curious as to who had arrived.  
  
"Stand my people. There is no need to bow to me." Everyone got up. Kagome looked. Standing there beside Kazeki was an old, withered man. Wrinkles coursed his merry face. He was kind and smiled at his people. He looked around, and his eyes fell on Kagome. Sedately walking over to her, he smiled and then dropped to his knees before her. Every one of the villagers gasped in surprise and looked as Kazeki and the Wise One bowed before the young girl. They were still clueless. Mouru stepped up beside the Wise One and attempted to pull him to his feet.  
  
"Wise One, I ask you. Get up. Have you lost your mind? You do not bow to a common person, not to say a girl." Mouru found his arm on the Wise One shaken off, and he backed away in a huff.  
  
"Kagome-sama, I humbly welcome thee to our village and ask thee to forgive the villagers. They have not had guests for many a day." Everyone froze, including Kagome. She had been hoping to keep them in the dark about her being a miko, but that didn't seem to have worked.  
  
"Wise One of the village, I am but a miko. You are an elder, and I have always been taught to respect my elders. You should not be bowing to me. Please get up." Kagome reached down and assisted him to his feet. The villagers still stood stock still in shock.  
  
"Humph. Wise One, you must be mistaken. How can a little girl be a miko? She is lying." The Wise One glared stonily at Mouru. He was about to reprimand him, but Kagome beat him to it.  
  
"I have a name. It's Kagome; use it. And I am not lying. If you accuse me of lying again, I will teach you a lesson." Kagome's eyes had sparked silver, pink once again.  
  
"I will not bow down to a mere child unless I have proof you are who you say you are."  
  
Just then, Kagome stiffened. Something was coming. Out of the trees burst a large snake youkai. It was hissing, "The Shikon-no-tama. Give me the shards of the shikon-no-tama! Give me!" The hunters sprang to attention and attempted to spear the snake, but their efforts were futile. The snake moved closer to a group of young children, who were too scared to run. Kagome saw this. Her hand reached for her bow and arrows, and she strung one.  
  
"Youkai! Your opponent is me. I have what you desire. Come and seek the jewel." The snake stopped its approach toward the children and slithered to Kagome. As it snaked toward her, she fired her arrow. It blazed in a pink orb of energy as Kagome's eyes turned silver-pink. The arrow stuck its target and the youkai was no more. Mouru stared at her a moment before he and the entire village fell to their knees in a bow. "Get up. Please. I wish you wouldn't bow to me; it's rather awkward." They got up. Mouru apologized stiffly. Kagome left the village that afternoon. She had no wish to draw more youkai to the village. Kazeki and the Wise One begged her to stay, but she declined. It was time for her to return to train secretly with Sango and Miroku.  
  
A/N: Gomen ne Kei-chan. I didn't write two chapters as you wanted, but this chapter is 3.5 pages long, so be happy. To my reviewers, if I even have any: If you would like me to write more, then REVIEW! ONEGAI! 


	3. Gift edited

A/N: Gomen ne. I haven't had the chance to update. I own nothing. ::bowing deeply:: I worship Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
Chapter 3: Gift  
  
"Kagomeeeeeee!" Shippou squealed as he flew into Kagome's midriff. "You're back! I missed you! How come I can't smell you?" Kagome hugged Shippou tightly in her arms.  
  
"I missed you too Shippou. You can't smell me because I masked my scent so…Inuyasha can't find me. A miko I passed in a village taught me. Shippou-chan, where are Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"Let me go get them."  
  
"Remember, Shippou, don't let him know I'm here." Shippou nodded enthusiastically as Kagome hid behind a big tree. He bounced off. When he reached Kaede's hut, he cast a quick look around. Inuyasha was lounging in a tree. He crept into the hut with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Sango, Miroku," Shippou whispered, "Kagome's back. She's at the edge of the village in the trees. Inuyasha is in the Goshimboku." Sango and Miroku nodded and stood. They linked arms and strolled out of Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku and I are going for a…walk." Sango said to Inuyasha, blushing at him.  
  
"Feh! Do what you want." Sango and Miroku left the clearing. Shippou soon followed, unnoticed by Inuyasha who was deep in thought.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango rushed forward and hugged her friend. Miroku came forward too.  
  
"Lady Kagome. It's good to see you. We have all missed you." He hugged her; his hand drifted toward her rear. He emerged from the hug with a handprint on his face, but he grinned nonetheless. "Perhaps you and Sango should begin to train before the sun goes down." The two girls nodded and stepped into a small clearing they had chosen for Kagome's meetings.  
  
"Okay Kagome. Get ready." Kagome dropped into a defensive position, and Sango looked in surprise.  
  
"I couldn't resist training with the masters I passed, but I never stayed long enough to pass the basics." Sango nodded. She darted forward and began to throw kicks and punches at her friend. Back and forth they continued, as Miroku stared with drool running down his chin. Kagome could defend very well, but she could not get a punch in. Sango easily dodged all of her attempts. The two girls fell to the ground after a few hours.  
  
"You were great Kagome. We need to work on your offense though. I'm so glad you're back. We all missed you." Sango was careful not to mention Inuyasha. By now, the sun was nestled low in the trees, and the forest was dark.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I've been curious to see if your power has grown. May I try a meditation method that links our minds? (There's a Wiccan name for something similar to this, but I can't remember what it's called. Tath meanma something or other. I dunno. It was in the series Sweep.) Kagome nodded. Sango sat leaning against a tree as Miroku and Kagome sat in the clearing. They sat cross-legged with their knees touching as directed by Miroku. He reached over, took Kagome's hands in his own, and began to chant some specific Japanese words. As the chant continued, Kagome began to feel a growing sense of familiarity with the words. Without realizing it, she began to chant as well. The words she said were not of Japanese, however. Sango listened in surprise. She understood the words of Miroku, but she had never heard the words Kagome was speaking. It sounded fluid, calming, beautiful, and…pure. Miroku was so absorbed in the meditative state he was trying to achieve that he didn't notice Kagome chanting with him. After a good ten minutes of this, they both stopped at the same time. They opened their eyes. Sango gasped at what she was seeing. Miroku's eyes were orbs of glowing dark violet. Kagome's eyes shone with the radiance of the sun. Her eyes were pink, laced with silver, as the shikon jewel was.  
  
Kagome's POV in their minds.  
  
Miroku. Your childhood was so distressing. Seeing your father's destruction. The knowledge of your imminent death hanging ever-menacingly over your shoulder. I wish I could do something for you. I wish I could erase your pain. Miroku, I understand why you are always asking girls to bear your children. Kami. Let me help him.  
  
Miroku's POV in their minds.  
  
Kagome. I don't know how you endure this pain I feel in your mind. In your heart. How can you cope with this feeling of being torn between two worlds you love dearly? This tangled web of pain. Each time he runs off with Kikyou. Each time he shouts meanly at you. Every time any one of us is hurt, or even a total stranger. So many responsibilities. Such a burden for one to hold. Your power. It is immense. It shimmers beneath a barrier inside you. A barrier that seems to have been created by you. How can you hold all that power and keep it from breaking out and killing everything? You have the power to destroy the world ten times over. How do you have that strength?  
  
Miroku broke the bond between their minds. Both had tears streaming down their face. They fell into each other's arms. Sango looked on in wonder. What had they seen within the others' minds?  
  
"Miroku." Kagome gasped. She reached over and took his hand in her own. Turning his hand so the palm was up, she carefully inspected it. Delving deep within her, she pushed past the barrier that was only ever crossed when it was a life or death situation, when her friends were hurting. Her eyes glowed silver in the night. Her power flooded into his hand and tingled through his entire body. She grasped the prayer beads on his hand and yanked them off, making Miroku gasp and scream, "No Kagome!" Sango shrunk back involuntarily, expecting the wind tunnel to pull her in. Miroku looked at his hand and gasped. The void was gone.  
  
"Miroku. I felt how much it pained you. How much it prevented you from leading the happy life you want to. I can't bear to see my friends hurt. The void will no longer swallow you. It will be passed to all your future descendants as a gift…not a curse. When you have need of it, it will heed your need and appear, but it will not swallow you. Worry no more over your future. Miroku, my friend." Kagome fell against him in exhaustion. If she wanted, she could have delved into her endless power to rouse herself, but doing that would give her power a chance to break loose. Miroku cradled her to his chest, tears running unchecked down his face. His friend had so much pain, and yet, she was more worried about his pain than her own. Sango realized what Kagome had done for Miroku and began to cry. It was so touching. The houshi and the taijiya sat embracing their friend, who had gone limp from the exertion of raw power.  
  
A/N: Please review. Find out in the next chapter: Does Inuyasha discover Kagome in their midst? Does Kikyou (the btch-not referring to the dog-clay pot) come again? Kouga likes Kagome; will he come for her? Naraku's still out there. So is Sesshomaru. What will happen!  
  
Just so ya know. This is an Inu/Kag fic. Gomen. There's no Inuyasha in this chapter, but he will come. If all goes well, there will be a lemon between Inu and Kag sometime. 


	4. Discovery edited

A/N: I own InuYasha! Eeeep! ::Running:: I didn't know they'd find me so quickly! ::Pinned down by police:: Onegai! I was just kidding! ::hehe:: Don't sue! Okay! Okay! I don't own InuYasha! Ya happy! ::pouting, bottom lip protruding at least a mile::  
  
Chapter 4: Discovery  
  
Time after time, Miroku and Sango slipped off into the woods to where they would find Kagome. Slipping into the woods a couple hours before the sun would set, they hid behind the ruse that they were a couple going out for a moonlight tryst. Inuyasha was depressed and out of it most of the time. He continued to follow leads for the jewel, but with dwindling enthusiasm. On certain days, he was found to be sitting by the well, staring pensively into it. When asked, he would reply, "Feh! I'm not waiting for that wench! I'm deciding whether or not to go though and retrieve the shards."  
  
A month after the beginning of Kagome's training with Miroku and Sango, Kagome graduated. They could no longer teach her anything more. Her powers were held in a firm grasp and her hand-to-hand combat was close to perfection. Kagome decided to go to a nearby village to inquire about the jewel shards. The weather was beautiful, bright clear skies, gentle breeze. As night fell, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou spread out the sleeping gear and prepared for a long sleep after the battle with the dragon demon with three shards that morning. The dragon youkai had left Miroku with a sprained wrist, Sango a big gash on the abdomen, Shippou a twisted ankle, and Kirara poisoned and unable to transform. Night of new moon. Inuyasha himself sported big bandages wound around his leg and back. His youkai blood had no time to heal him before the sun sunk below the horizon. Inuyasha sat at the trunk of a tree, keeping a careful eye on his companions. They were all wounded, but they had three more shards. Inuyasha groaned to himself. Tonight they would all be vulnerable to an attack.  
  
As if hearing his thought, a huge snake youkai appeared from the dense forest. Inuyasha leapt to his feet and winced. He shouted to his companions and they too jumped up. Sango had one arm wound around her abdomen and grimaced when she stood. Shippou hopped gingerly on one foot to stand by Kirara who could not do a thing. Miroku held his staff with his unhurt hand. Inuyasha drew out his sword in an attempt to protect his friends, but even that motion jarred the wounds on his back and legs.  
  
"Inuyasha, step back. I'll use the air rip." Miroku handed his staff to Sango. Inuyasha noticed just then that Miroku had no hole in his hand when he unwrapped the beads. However, the air rip opened suddenly. The demon began to be pulled forth, but luck was not on their side. A hissing was heard, and soon, a horde of Naraku's insects (What are these called? I think they start with an S and have a couple a's, an i, a y…) appeared. Miroku had no choice but to close the void. The youkai seemed to grin evilly at the group and prepared to strike. Shippou leapt forward in a last attempt, seeing that he still had some means to protect the group, even if he couldn't very well walk right then. When he landed at the front of the group, he trembled in fear and fury. He cringed in pain as his injured foot touched the ground.  
  
"Shippou, no!" Sango called in an attempt to stop the young but determined kitsune. She couldn't lift her boomerang to assist.  
  
"Phantom fire!" Shippou's attempt didn't faze the youkai one bit. The kit then produced a big spinning top on the youkai's head, but that didn't work either. (Gomen, but I'm a little unfamiliar with Shippou's attacks.) The youkai drew back and raised its head to devour the little kit. Shippou screamed in fear. "Kagome Okaa-san!" Shippou wailed at the top of his voice, remembering Kagome's parting words. 'If you ever are in trouble Shippou, just call, and I'll be there.' "Okaa-san!" Inuyasha looked stunned when Shippou called out for Kagome. He shook his head a little thinking: Kagome isn't here kit. Then, a glowing arrow appeared from the darkness and hit the serpent dead on. The youkai was purified instantly. Another arrow flew from the trees and exploded into hundreds of little arrows (little, but just as powerful) that hit the flying insects as they tried to flee.  
  
Inuyasha looked into the forest and murmured, "Kikyou". He didn't even think that Kagome would have harnessed her power so easily or that she even had that much. Kagome, as well as the rest of the group, heard his whispered word and glared. Inuyasha looked confused and then shocked when he saw Kagome emerge from the trees. Kagome looked into his eyes for a second and then looked away. Walking calmly over to Shippou, she gathered him in her arms and snuggled him tight.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner Shippou. Here, let me see your leg." Kagome placed a gentle hand to his ankle and a faint light surrounded his foot. "There, now it's healed. Why didn't you call me earlier? These wounds are from this morning."   
  
"I didn't want you to have to leave whatever you were doing mama."   
  
"Don't hesitate to call next time Shippou. I couldn't stand it if any of you died." She kissed Shippou on his forehead and went to heal Miroku and Sango's injuries in the same way as she had Shippou's. When finished, she ambled over to where Inuyasha was sulking.  
  
"Let me heal you." Inuyasha only nodded without looking up. Kagome went to work and soon he was back to normal. When she finished, she backed away.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were back."  
  
"I never left for home."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me? Do you know how much time I've wasted gathering shards without you?"  
  
Kagome swallowed and replied stiffly. "I am sorry that I am your savior and not Kikyou. I am not your tama detector. Do not tell me how much time I've wasted for I have not. I have nearly all of the shards still left about. I am no longer a weak human as you said I was. If you needed someone to see the shards, you should have just asked Kikyou. She'd be willing. I thought we were friends and maybe more. But I saw you wrap your arms around that dead bitch and tell her that you loved only her and that I was only a tool to get her revenge. I thought you were my friend, but it seems that I have been alone all along." Kagome's voice trembled with suppressed pain and rage. She turned away from Inuyasha and strolled over to Shippou.  
  
"Come on Shippou, you need to get some rest." Inuyasha was left with a stunned expression, and then his pride got the better of him.  
  
"Come back here wench. Those shards are mine…and Kikyou's. Kikyou wouldn't have just run away like a Weak. Pathetic. Coward."  
  
Kagome turned around stiffly. Her head was bowed down. When she raised her gaze to meet his, he gasped. Her normally warm, chocolate-brown eyes shimmered luminous with tears. Pain reflected in the depths of her eyes and her soul. Anger burned within her like smoldering coals.   
  
A/N: Okee dokee. Weeell? What didja think? Is this counted as a cliffie or no? Please review! Pwetty pwetty pweese? I just thought of something. I was watching Rurouni Kenshin last night and in the credits, it had Riko Takahashi. Is this person somehow related to the great Rumiko Takahashi? Hmmmm. I wonder. Oh well. Please review and gomen once again for the long delay in this chapter. 


	5. You Killed Her edited

A/N: Chikuso! The more I write, the farther I am from making Kag and Inu make up. Any opinions? Maybe I should make Kag go with someone else? I don't own Inuyasha. Please review after you read!   
  
Chapter 5: You Killed Her!  
  
"All you do is hide behind this rosary and complain…" Inuyasha rambled on, not realizing that his pride was going to cost him a lot.  
  
Instead of her usual outburst, Kagome didn't say a word. Inuyasha cringed inwardly at the disappointment, pain, and anger reflecting in his love's eyes. Guilt tore at him, knowing that he had caused it. Big, round tears splashed down her cheeks. Stepping up to the hanyou, Kagome grasped the rosary tightly in her hands and lifted it from his neck. Her hands clenched to her sides tightly, knuckles turning white. "I give you back your freedom. I do not want to have any connections to you anymore, other than our friends." Turning to their friends, she stated softly, "Do not jeopardize your friendship with Inuyasha over me. I was never meant to be in this time. Let him and Kikyou be. Don't be angry at what fate had dictated. I'll be leaving for now. Don't follow." Kagome left the clearing swiftly. Inuyasha was still frozen in place by her actions and words.  
  
The next morning, Kagome had not returned; they could do nothing as she told them not to follow. They gathered their supplies and set out to search for more shards.  
  
Kagome ambled through the dense foliage of the forest, pondering about what she should do. Suddenly, she felt two presences behind her. A wind stirred the branches, and the sky seemed to darken. Turning, she saw Kagura and Kanna appear. Dropping into a stance with an arrow drawn, Kagome prepared to battle them. As she was about to let an arrow fly, she suddenly sensed youkai all around her, including above and below. There was no was that she could possibly take on that many. The youki seemed to spread in a hundred mile radius. Added to that, Kanna had begun to try and steal her soul. Although Kagome had a barrier, it wouldn't hold against the tremendous force of the youkai army. Not only were many youkai surrounding her, but Kagura's living dead were as well. On top of that, it seemed that Naraku was there as well. Fate was not looking kindly on her that day. Without notice, the swarm closed in on the single miko. Bursts of purifying light flared from the girl, turning thousands of youkai to dust each time. Inevitably though, her power began to lessen each time as the amount of youkai continued to press in and appear to regenerate. If she had unleashed her entire power, which was rumbling under the surface now, many innocents could be hurt and killed. ALL demons would perish, meaning Inuyasha, Jinenji, Shippou, Kirara, and other nice youkai would be included.   
  
There was only one way to unleash her ultimate power without killing all. Most miko's, if they had the power, wouldn't be willing to. To harness such power meant risking your own life. You had to be completely unselfish in doing the act. (I know a lot of the power stuff I made up, but I'm allowed to, so ::sticks out tongue:: =P )   
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. His delicate nose was picking up the scent of demons, thousands upon thousands of them. "I smell demon, lots of em'."  
  
Two seconds later, Miroku came to a complete stop as well, his face paling. "There are incredible power flares coming from our left.  
  
"Something's happening with Okaa-san!" Shippou suddenly shouted. "I can feel it!" Shippou dashed off into the forest toward where Miroku had pointed. The rest of the group only hesitated a second before following. They arrived to a horrifying scene. Ashes littered the forest; demon body parts lay here and there. This was not what was horrifying them though. It was the sight of a torn and battered Kagome standing alone in the center. Inuyasha leapt to charge forward when a barrier stopped him.  
  
"Oi! What the uck! Yarou! Take down this barrier Naraku!"  
  
"The barrier is not his Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at the speaker. "It is mine. Do not interfere, or you will be hurt. As long as you are in my shield, I can keep you safe. Miroku, keep them from trying to break out. You saw into my power before; you know what I am about to do. Promise me; you won't let them." Miroku had begun to cry. He nodded. The others looked bewildered. Miroku replied that he would. "I love all of you. As friends, as family, as my love." Saying the last one, she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "I forgive you." She turned her attention back to the rest of the group after holding his gaze for a few minutes. "Gomen that I can't stay with you." She turned to face Naraku, the only one, other than her, left standing. "Meet you death Naraku! Pay for all the pain you have caused!" Kagome sped forward with inhuman speed. She ignored the pain as Naraku's roots burst through her human body, blood spurting to the grass. Chanting even as blood dribbled down her chin, Kagome continued to push toward Naraku.  
  
"KAGOME!" "OKAA-SAN!" Inuyasha, Shippou, and Sango raced forward to try and battle the barrier. Miroku leapt into their paths with a grave look on his face.  
  
"You mustn't! If you break down the barrier, you will die at this point and Kagome's sacrifice will be for nothing. The unleashing of her powers has already gone too far for you to survive at such close proximity." Hearing his words, they stopped. Tears were streaming down their faces.  
  
Kagome chanted the last few words just as her body came in contact with Naraku's. He let out a blood-curdling scream. Her body began to be absorbed into his. In this method, her unleashed power would not destroy everything as long as they weren't too close. Naraku's body began to disintegrate as it was being purified. Kagome's pained screams mingled with that of Naraku. In less than a minute, the greatest evil and the greatest good were gone.  
  
A/N: So! Whatcha think?! Don't worry. Kagome's not dead for good. Please review! And if possible, read my other ficcies. If you have trouble accessing my fics, email me, and I'll send them to you as long as you review sometime after. Reviews, after all, are the only way writers know that people like their work. So pleeeeeeeese review! 


	6. Purity edited lemon

A/N: Well, gomen ne for the long wait again, but I still don't really seem to be flowing with the reviews, however, I am eternally grateful to the seven or so reviewers who reviewed my fic. If there'd been a television broadcast, you would've seen me dancing around with my arms in the air while making peculiar squeaking noises. So sorry if the italics, bold, etc. don't show up. I'm a dimwit and don't know only how to download from notepad, not Microsoft word. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON.  
  
Chapter 6: Purity  
  
As the screams and light faded, Kagome's barrier dropped. The only ones left in the area were themselves. Shippou sobbed loudly as Sango attempted to comfort him. Miroku held Sango and Shippou to him. Inuyasha dropped to the floor, too stunned to utter a word.  
  
"Why did you leave me Kagome? I didn't mean all those things I said. I didn't mean it. Where are you? I can't see you, smell you… Ashiteru Kagome. I'm sorry." Inuyasha collapsed to his knees as large tears dropped to the ground, splattering and mixing with her blood.   
  
Unnoticed by the mourning comrades of Kagome, a luminescent light began to form from where Kagome and Naraku had been. A small, nearly whole orb rose and hovered high in the sky. The jewel seemed to be emitting a pulse. (I don't remember how far along they were with the jewel so…Kagome gathered shards and when her shards combined with Naraku's shards, it made an almost complete jewel.) Suddenly, pink streams of light streaked toward the jewel. Small fragments latched onto the jewel and were purified. Blood from the evil that the shards had dwelled disappeared; the demons themselves were incinerated as the shards tore form their bodies. Soon, a complete jewel hung in the air. None of the group had noticed it yet.  
  
Shippou raised his head from Sango's arms and froze. The bright pink light shed its soothing rays upon the kitsune. Shippou hopped down from Sango and bounded toward the light. He knew this feeling…this comforting, kind…motherly sensation. "Kagome!" At his shout, they all raised their heads and gaped. The shikon-no-tama was complete. It was calling to its master, its caretaker. The jewel lowered so it was at eye level with them. A hazy figure emerged from beside the shimmering orb. Raven black hair began to solidify. As the figure ceased to be unclear, it was obvious that she was back. Watcher of the shikon-no-tama, Higurashi Kagome. Kagome was an image of purity. In her hand was the Shikon-no-tama. Shippou leapt into her arms with a happy cry. Kagome hugged his small form to her chest.  
  
"Okaa-san, you came back!"  
  
"Aishiteru Shippou, my son." A white glow hovered around her form. Her hand opened, revealing the jewel. It was steadily becoming a lighter color. The light seemed to stream into the miko until it was gone. (The next part is made up by me because…well…just because. ) When united with the true owner, one with complete purity (doesn't necessarily mean she has to be a virgin for life ) and with true miko powers, the jewel would fuse with the miko upon the awakening of her absolute powers. When Kagome unselfishly sacrificed herself to her friends, she fully awakened her dormant power. This sparked the jewel to fully accept Kagome as the right protectress (I don't think this is a word, but oh well.) of the jewel. However, when Kagome died in the process of killing Naraku, the Shikon-no-tama refused to just allow her newfound protector to die. Kikyou could never have been the true protector of the tama because she was filled with selfishness to rid herself of her burdens. She was also not a 'true' miko. Although both Kagome and Kikyou were born miko's, Kikyou only mastered her powers from training while Kagome's came to her like second nature. Kikyou had no inner power whatsoever. ()  
  
A/N: I'd like to mention before I continue that Kikyou is dead. I hate her and she's so annoying to put in fics; no offense to anyone who likes the clay itch. The jewel deemed her not worthy to 'live' anymore when a shard streamed past her. She died a death with excruciating pain. Heh heh heh.  
  
Sango and Miroku rushed to their friends and embraced her. A little later, Kagome untangled herself from the tangle of arms and approached Inuyasha. "Did you meant it?"  
  
"Meant what, wench?" Inuyasha replied gruffly.  
  
"When you said you loved me." Kagome stood right beside him, a hand on his arm.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha mumbled quickly, uncomfortable with so many around, but not willing to lose Kagome again. He stood, afraid at what her answer would be.  
  
"Aishiteru too Inuyasha." He looked up at her then captured her in a hug.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me again! Aishiteru." He murmured fiercely.  
  
"I won't ever leave you. Never." Kagome tilted her head up and seized his lips with her own. He hesitated only a second before joining the kiss. Her tongue skimmed against his lips for a moment before he eagerly opened his mouth. She ran her tongue along his sharpened fangs, and a shudder ran down his spine. Fiery heat soon consumed the both of them. They broke apart reluctantly. Inuyasha lifted her into his arms and dashed off. Before they disappeared from site, Kagome shouted, "Keep an eye on them Sango! Don't worry Shippou, I'll be back!"   
  
When they disappeared from sight, both Sango and Miroku muttered, "Finally." Shippou stood there, bewildered, but followed them back toward camp.  
  
Inuyasha set her down in a clearing (the one that always seems to appear). They resumed their lip lock. Soon, neither were wearing clothing. As they gazed upon the others' body, they blushed. Heat began to pool in Kagome as she looked at the form of Inuyasha, his arousal apparent. Her heady scent thickened in the air, and he inhaled deeply. Flesh against flesh, chest to chest, they laid on the haori Inuyasha had spread out. Inuyasha groaned at the feel of her heated skin flush against his. He rolled on top of her and sprinkled nips and kisses down her sensitive neck. His lips traveled to her breast and he suckled gently, drawing ragged moans from Kagome. When his fangs grazed her ripened peak, she shuddered and moaned again. After applying the same torture to her other breast as well, he slid a finger into her to see if she was ready. He positioned himself above her and looked at her with his passion filled eyes. His tip rested at her entrance. Using all the control he could muster, he slowly slid his hot length into her. He grunted at the feel of her wet heat tight around him. Kagome gasped. She was expecting a lot of pain; the pain was fleeting, shoved aside by pleasure.  
  
Inuyasha slowly pulled himself from her and was about to slide slowly into her again when she wrapped her slender legs around his waist and raised her hips, driving his stiff length quickly and completely into her. Inuyasha groaned at the heady sensation and began to thrust into her quickly. Their sweat-slick bodies moved in sync as they climbed toward release.  
  
"Onegai. Inu…yasha…faster." Inuyasha complied and increased his speed as much as he could without hurting her. Right before completion, he bit down at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Kagome convulsed and closed tightly around him at the combined sensation of his pumping and the bite. Her reaction drove him over the edge at the same time she did.  
  
They snuggled together, still joined. Inuyasha could tell she was tired. He could hold on until she was rested. He would wait for her. (I know, I'm such a hentai!) "Aishiteru, mate."  
  
"Aishiteru Inuyasha, mate." Inuyasha grinned. She'd called him mate. He pulled the haori around them and held his mate closer. After taking a quick but thorough survey of his surroundings, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Thanks to all reviewers. I want to end it here. If you don't like it, then review and tell me. I don't seem to have any reviewers who have read all of my fics and reviewed them. Oh well, I love writing for fellow Inu fans. I'm also nearing the end in Mistaken Betrayal. I started work on a sad fic and a crossover about a month ago, but didn't really have time to do much with them. I've also begun a one shot that I'm trying to decide if it should be a lemon or just a sweet fic. ATTENTION: I would really appreciate it if you could tell me how my lemons are so I can decide whether or not to write it as a lemon or a sweet fic. PLEASE review. I can just feel your fingers itching to click that button down in the left corner there. Ok, ok, I can dream can't I?  
  
(1)A/N: Wrapped in the poison cocoon, Miroku tried desperately to maintain the barrier around him and Inuyasha. Kagome arrived with Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. The demon ordered his henchmen to get them. As they closed in and Miroku's barrier began to fall, Inuyasha transformed into a full youkai. He burst from the cocoon and massacres the bad guys even when Kagome yelled to stop. Sesshomaru arrived and fought with him. Etc. Afterwards, Inuyasha is disgusted with himself and tries to wash the blood from his hands. Kagome stays with him and hands him a cloth, which he rejects. SOME OF THE FLASHBACK HAPPENED IN ACTUAL EPISODES, SOME ARE PARTIALLY FROM EPISODES, AND SOME ARE MADE UP. THIS ONE, I SPENT THE TIME TO LOOK OVER THE TAPE OF THE EPISODE AND WRITE DOWN EVERY WORD TO THE SPEECH AND THOUGHT. P.S. To Kei-chan: This is the episode they chose for the episode shown on Sunday Dec. 28, 2003 for the favorite. It isn't, I don't think, the episode where Inu-kun first changes, but after that.  
  
(2) A/N: Sorry for interrupting again, but this is what happened after she said this. This is NOT in her flashback though. Inuyasha placed his right claw on her left hand and thinks: Kagome. I don't remember a thing from when I was transformed. It wasn't like that before. The next time I transform, I might even come after you with these claws, Kagome. Kagome of course, didn't know his thoughts. 


End file.
